BGMD:RRT Day 22
One morning,the guppies have already finished their breakfast and start to play around for a while. Then Pikachu comes in. Pikachu: "Good morning,all! Did you sleep well? This is it! Let's go,guppies! We're off to the sky!" Molly: "Let's go." Pikachu: "You guys look morosed." Gil: "It's nothing,really." Molly: "Let's do it,then!" All: "Yeah!" Gil: "But--" Deema: "Just hurry up already!" Gil goes to the Friends Area to visit Absol. He suddenly turned fidgety. Absol: "Hello th-there! What do you w-want from m-me?" Gil: "Come join our rescue team for adventure!" Absol: "Okay." The two went to catch up with the team. The scene cuts to the summit of the Hill of the Ancients. Ralphie and Xatu both are staring into the sun. Ralphie: "Ah,good of you to come." Xatu: "Kwaaaaaaaaaaah!" Nonny: "Wh-what's going on? What is Xatu doing?" Ralphie: "It is almost ready. The Teleport Gem..." Oona: "Teleport Gem?" Xatu: "Kwaaaaaaaaaaah!" He gives off a few streaks of light. Then a small green light appears. Xatu: "........It is made."(green light floats in front of him)"This...this is the Teleport Gem. This will deliver you to the world of the sky. Now,fish people. Accept!" The guppies come forward to him and received the Teleport Gem. Xatu: "That was made using the powers of psychics. By me,Ralphie,and...oh? Creature. We received help from it....gone away,it seems..." Goby: "Who could it be?" Ralphie: "Hahaha! It must be baseful. Let it be. Now...I must ask you this one last time. This journey will be fraught with considerable danger. Will you still go?" Pikachu: "Of course! We have to persuade Rayquaza to destroy that falling star. If that will bring peace,Moscow and I are willing to give up our lives. That's my wish." Gil: "...Yes...and when that wish comes true...Gardevoir said..." (Flashback to Day 21 at night in the Guppies' Dream) Gardevoir: "You can return to your world." (End of Flashback) Deema: "But...Gil...this will be us guppies' last adventure here...with Pikachu..." Gil and Deema sigh. Pikachu: "Guppies! Let's get this done!" Ralphie: "We're counting on you! Pikachu and Bubble Guppies!" The Teleport Gem starts to glow and its light grabs the Seven Team. They were teleported next to the entrance of Sky Tower. Molly: "Where are we?" Deema: "Wow! This is cool! We're on clouds!"(she looks up)"Oh,wow! Look up there!" Everyone else looked up at Sky Tower. Deema: "It's a huge tower of coulds..." Oona: "It looks like an upside-down tornado." Pikachu: "It's at the top of this tower...that's where Rayquaza is...Guppies! Let's do our best on the navigating!" The Seven Team go into Sky Tower,as they encounter obstacles along the way,such as cloud dunes and tough Flying type Pokemon. (Song:Reach For The Sky) Molly: "Reach for the sky!" All: "Reach for the sky! The sky!" Nonny: "The world is yours for rocking. No looking back,no stopping. Make it everything you want it to be." Molly: "I like to play guiter. I think I'll go far. We'll share our music in every city." Nonny: "You gotta love what you do. Make every note ring true,now." Deema: "Sing it from your heart. Inside we all are stars." All: "Reach for the sky! Show everybody what we can do. It's our time to shine. Just take a chance and believe in you. The music's contagious,this feeling's outrageous,we're making our dreams come true. Hold your hopes high. Reach for the sky! O-oh,o-oh,oh,o-oh,o-oh!" Nonny: "Keep the music playing. Turn the volume,crank it. We got so many tools to share with you. Yeah! Move to the beat! Get up! Dance in the street. Watch out! The Seven Team's coming through." Molly: "You gotta love what you do. Make every note ring tune,now. Sing in from your heart." Deema & Oona: "Inside we all are stars!" All: "Reach for the sky! Show everybody what we can do. It's our time to shine. Just a chance and believe in you. The music's contagious,this feeling's outrageous,we're making our dreams come true. Hold your hopes high. Reach for the sky. O-oh,o-oh,oh,o-oh,o-oh!" Pikachu: "Reach for the sky!" (Song ends) The team had arrived at Sky Tower Summit. Goby: "Is this...the top floor?" Flash! Voice: "Who goes there?! Who dares to trespass upon my airspace?!" Molly: "That voice...could it be Rayquaza?" Rayquaza's Voice: "Indeed I am. The sky is my domain. Depart at once!" Nonny: "But...we don't have the time to argue. We came here because we need your help..." Rayquaza: "Never!" Flash! Rayquaza: "Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"(he appears)"I am a being of the sky,and you are but denizens of the ground. To each,there is a world sestined as their own! For hundreds of millions of years,never once have I descended to the ground!" Flash! Rayquaza: "And the opposite shall also hold true!" Flash! Rayquaza: "Let there be no mercy for those that defy the laws of nature!" Flash! Rayquaza: "Prepare for the end!" (And the battle begins!) *Oona used Scary Face! *Rayquaza was slowed! *Deema used Scratch! *Rayquaza took 10 damage! *Nonny used Ember! *Rayquaza took 3 damage! *Nonny took 16 damage! *Oona used Dream Eater! *Rayquaza became infatuated! *Deema used Scratch! *Rayquaza took 11 damage! *Nonny used Ember! *A critical hit! *It's not very effective... *Rayquaza took 22 damage! *Rayquaza took 2 damage! *Gil used Water Gun! *It's not very effective... *Rayquaza took 14 damage! *Rayquaza took 3 damage! *Rayquaza took 3 damage! *Rayquaza is infatuated! *Molly used Psy Beam! *Rayquaza took 13 damage! *Rayquaza cringed! *Goby used Scratch! *Rayquaza took 11 damage! *Nonny used Ember! *It's not very effective... *Rayquaza took 13 damage! *Absol used Scratch! *Rayquaza took 7 damage! *Goby used Toxic! *It's not very effective... *Rayquaza took 16 damage! *Rayquaza took 3 damage! *Rayquaza took 3 damage! *Goby used Poison Sting! *A critical hit! *Rayquaza took 19 damage! *Deema used Scratch! *Rayquaza took 10 damage! *Nonny used Ember! *It's not very effective... *Rayquaza took 13 damage! *Rayquaza sustained a burn! *Absol used Scratch! *Rayquaza took 8 damage! *Oona used Dream Eater! *Rayquaza became infatuated! *Rayquaza took 2 damage! *Rayquaza returned to normal speed! *Absol used Quick Attack! *Rayquaza took 17 damage! *Rayquaza is infatuated! *Rayquaza got over his infatuation! *Rayquaza used Dragon Claw! *Gil used Water Gun! *It's not very effective... *Rayquaza took 16 damage! *Deema used Scratch! *Rayquaza took 10 damage! *Nonny used Ember! *A critical hit! *It's not very effective... *Rayquaza took 20 damage! *Absol used Quick Attack! *Rayquaza took 16 damage! *Absol took 26 damage! *Guppies used Mixed Attack! *Rayquaza took 81 damage! *Rayquaza was defeated! (And the battle ends!) Rayquaza: "Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Many flashes! Rayquaza: "...Gwaargh! Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Mulitpe flashes! Then there was a shake! Gil: "Wh-wh-what?! A earthquake?!" Goby: "That's not possible! We're on clouds..." Rayquaza: "These are shock waves! And they're huge!" Nonny: "That's it! I got it! Look straight up,Rayquaza!" Rayquaza does so and noticed the falling star coming their way. Rayquaza: "What is that?!" Oona: "It's a shooting star! And it's enormous!" Pikachu: "It will destroy the world if it continues on its path!" Goby: "That's why we came,Rayquaza. Please,destroy the falling star!" Rayquaza: "...So,that is why..." Molly: "Yes! Please hurry and destroy it!" Rayquaza: "........Before I try...I need to know your resolve. The star has come too close. If I were to loose my Hyper Beam here...you would not escape unscathed!" Deema: "So?!" Gil: "We accepted that from the start!" Rayquaza: "Well said! Take charge of your destiny!" He used Hyper Beam on the falling star. Guppies and Pikachu: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" The guppies then found theirselves in a light grayish area,sleeping. Goby: "...Is this...a dream...?" Molly: "No...this is no dream..." Nonny: 'Yes...the star's explosion swallowed us..." Gil: "And we're now adrift...as a spirit..." Deema: "What's going to happen...?" Oona: "Hey...look...this shadow...Shroob?" Shroob: "Hehe! Kids! Didn't take much to put you down! Serves you right! Hehehe! Now,what to do with you? Ah! I'll drag you into the dark world. That'll do it." He drags the guppies somewhere else until... Shroob: "Hunh? Darn it...I took the wrong path...this isn't like me...I can't tell which way is which...heh! To heck with this. I'll just ditch you here...that's it. Goodbye to you." The screen turns white. Voice: ".......Hey. Hey,can you hear me..." The voice was just Ralphie. Ralphie: "Snap out of it!" The scene cuts to by the big river and the guppies' ship is completely repaired. Everyone from Poketucky gathered around Pikachu and the guppies. Moscow was there too. Pikachu:(gets up)".....Urgggh...." Ralphie: "...Regained consciousness!" Voices: "Oooooooooooohhhhhh!" Pikachu:(to himself)"...Maybe...did Shroob save the guppies too?" Lombre: "Awesome,you're alive! You really had all of us worried!" Octillery: "You are incredible!" Caterpie: "Oh god! I'm so glad you're safe! It's fantastic!" Pikachu: "Everyone...thank you. But...what about the star?!" Molly: "What happened to it?!" Xatu: "Kwaaaaaaaaaah!...Fear not! The star is no more. Though it will not be right away...the disasters shall soon be calmed." Pikachu: "What about our team member? Where's Absol?!" Xatu: "Be calm. Absol is safe." Pikachu: "Really! We did it,guppies! Everything worked! We've won peace!" Snubbull: "Yippee! This is the greatest!" Mike: "This calls for a celebration!" Blastoise: "Let me shoot my Hydro Pump to kick it off!" Lombre: "Hey,hold it! Don't you point those things at me! Face the other way! The other way!" Shiftry: "No,no! Let it loose! Hahaha!" Lombre: "Heh?! You've gotta be freaking kidding me!"(backs away) Octillery:(goes behind him)"I'll secure him so he can't get away." Leo: "Oh? Not bad!" Lombre: "What the freak?! Noooooo! Don't!" Everyone but the guppies get close to Lombre,harassing and laughing at him. The guppies go to their repaired ship. Voice: "Guppies..." The kids looked around. A familiar Pokemon appears in front of them. Guppies: "Gardevoir..." Gardevoir: "We owe everything to you,kids,and your friends. Peace has returned to our world. Thank you for everything. And now...kids,your role here has ended. Soon,you must return to your own world...by ship. It is time to bid farewell." Guppies: "Finally...the time has come...it has finally arrived..." The guppies aboard their ship,and everyone else noticed this. Gardevoir: "Guppies...I am so sorry for this...to everyone...please bid farewell..." The guppies sighed in sorrow and are already in tears. Caterpie: "Oh? Guppies?" Moscow: "Huh?" Pikachu: "Kids...!" Moscow: "You're...in a ship...are you...leaving us?" Molly: "Moscow...Pikachu..." Gil: "And everyone else..." Guppies: "We're sorry." Molly: "But we have to leave." Snubbull: "What?!" Bellsprout: "Wh-what are you kids saying?!" Molly: "Everyone...thank you for everything all this time. My name is Molly." Gil: "I'm Gil." Goby: "I'm Goby." Deema: "I'm Deema." Oona: "I'm Oona." Nonny: "And I'm Nonny." Molly: "And we're the Bubble Guppies. And we must go." Pikachu: "Go? You're leaving me....but...what about Moscow?" Moscow: "And you guys are leaving me...? But...I want to stay here..." Pikachu: "What do you mean,leave?" Gil: "Our role being here has ended. We have to return to our own world." Ralphie: "Unbelievable!" Donny: "Go back...to your own world?!" Moscow: "Huh? Wh-why...?" Moscow & Pikachu: "Why?!" Pikachu: "I don't understand! Why do you have to leave?!" Moscow: "Didn't we...aren't we friends?" Goby: "Yes. Pikachu and Moscow...you will always be our friends." Nonny: "We won't forget you." Pikachu:(in tears)"Don't go,kids....." Nonny: "We're blessed to have met you." Pikachu: "I....what are Moscow and I going to do when you kids are gone?" Deema: "We are so very sorry. This is farewell..." Then,Gil gets the ship started. Jumpluff: "Guppies!" Leo & Donny: "Guppies!" Bellsprout: "Guppies!" Caterpie:(crestfallen)"Guppies..." The ship starts to sail away from the dock. Everyone watched in sadness and the guppies look back with the same expression. Moscow & Pikachu: "Guys!!! Nooooooo!!!" Everyone starts sobbing really hard. Caterpie:(gasp)"Guppies..."(sobs)"Why...I don't understand..."(bawls) Mike:(crying)"Why?"(sniff)"Why was is necessary to leave us...?"(sobs) Shiftry: "Those kids saved my life...but I hadn't done anything to show my thanks. Left...before I could even say thanks." Lombre:(bawls)"You're right...just sailed away...why now? Why when the world's been saved? Just when things were going to get better..."(sob) Xatu: "This was coming...our world,it was saved by the fish people. I look back now...when bound for the sky,the fish people seem...as if resigned. Resigned to accept what was to come." Moscow: "I think I know..." Everyone gets their attention on him and Pikachu. Pikachu: "The Bubble Guppies must have...they must have come here to save us." Moscow: "And when...when the star was destroyed...the guppies knew that would be the time to leave..." Pikachu:(in tears)"Why...why didn't the kids tell me earlier...? If this was coming...why didn't the kids tell me?" Ralphie: "Those words couldn't be spoken. As much as you two are heartbroken now...the guppies must've felt the same pain of leaving. Try to understand,Moscow and Pikachu." Moscow and Pikachu sob hard. Back to the guppies,they were are sobbing. Oona:(sob)"I....I miss Pikachu and Moscow..." Goby: "Me too!"(sob) Molly: "But we won't forget out friends...and we love them." The guppies felt proud of theirselves,but felt sad that they have to leave their friends behind. Their friends are heartbroken...their true friends...a friend for life...they finally realize it now...if the guppies wish...and wish very strongly...perhaps they will meet again. THE END.